Tsukushi Makino (drama)
was the only daughter of Haruo and Chieko, and the elder sister of Susumu Makino. She had a part-time job at Wagashi Sengoku with her best friend, Yuki Matsuoka. Tsukushi attended Eitoku Academy, where she met Tsukasa Domyoji. Despite disliking him at first, she eventually developed feelings for him and they began dating. Biography Early life She was born on December 28, 1988 to Chieko and Haruo Makino. Tsukushi had a younger brother, named Susumu. From a young age, Tsukushi had a strong sense of justice. She often protected her best friend, Yuki Matsuoka, whom she met in kindergarten, and her female classmates from bullies.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Tsukushi and Yuki also attended middle school together.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango High school After hearing a speech made by Shizuka Todo, Tsukushi was inspired to enroll into Eitoku Academy. She began attending the school in April 2004 and was placed in Class 1-C. Tsukushi gradually began to dislike her classmates for their extravagant lifestyles and how they blindly followed the F4, a clique given free reign of the school. Therefore she decided to stay out of the away and avoid trouble, though she was disgusted by her own passive behavior. Tsukushi and Yuki also began working at Wagashi Sengoku for Sachiyo Sengoku, whom they called "Okami-san", during high school. Meeting the F4 ]] During her second year at Eitoku, a transfer student and Tsukushi's new friend, Sakurako Sanjo accidentally spilled juice on F4's leader Tsukasa Domyoji. When he yelled at Sakurako, Tsukushi told him to stop and that "it was not on purpose". She later found a red notice, the F4's "declaration of war", in her locker. The other students began bullying her nonstop. She found some solace by screaming her feelings on the school's emergency exit, where she met the Rui Hanazawa, also a member the F4. Tsukasa later ordered three students to attack her. Rui saved her, though he told her not to misunderstand his intentions. The next day, Tsukasa threw her lunch on the floor. Roused to action, Tsukushi punched Tsukasa and made a declaration of war to him. She was later kidnapped by Tsukasa and brought to his home. After getting a full makeover, Tsukasa asked her to withdraw her declaration. She refused, telling him you cannot get everything with money. The following day, Sakurako waited for Tsukushi at her job. Sakurako apologized for not helping her, but Tsukushi told her not to worry. They then coincidentally ran into Rui, who was staring at a poster of Shizuka. In the morning, Sakurako was given a red card and Tsukushi tried to protect her. Rui showed up in time to save her from Tsukasa. Later, Yuriko Asai, Minako Yamano, and Erika Ayuhara invited her to Shizuka's homecoming party, though it was actually a ruse to embarrass her. Thankfully, Rui and Shizuka protected her. The night still ended horribly for Tsukushi when she accidentally kissed Tsukasa.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Some days later, Tsukushi overheard Shizuka telling Rui her plan to return to France. The next morning, she rushed over Sakurako's house, after hearing that she was absent. Tsukushi was relieved to find that she was okay. She found Rui at the emergency exit the following day. That night, He brought her to see Shizuka. She pleaded with Shizuka to stay for "Rui's sake". Having overheard, Rui was furious and told her that "it has nothing to do with you." At the airport, Tsukushi and the F4, except Rui, said goodbye to Shizuka. When Rui arrived seconds later, Tsukushi yelled at him to go after her. He thanked Tsukushi and said goodbye. After Rui's departure, Tsukasa asked her on a date. The way he worded it left her confused about what he meant.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Growing close to Tsukasa After several hours, Tsukushi rushed to see if Tsukasa was actually waiting for her. She offered to take him to have tea as an apology. The elevator they boarded broke down and they could not find a safe way out. Tsukasa soon developed a fever, so Tsukushi gave him medicine and wrapped him up with her jacket. Ultimately, they were forced to sleep there until construction workers found them in the morning. Someone snapped a photo of them leaving and posted it at school. Everyone began to believe they were dating, which Tsukasa did not deny. Later, Tsukasa visited Tsukushi's home to clear up the situation to her parents. The next night, Tsukushi went with some classmates to a club, where she met Ryuji. She woke up the next morning in a hotel room. Tsukushi had no recollection of the previous night, but believed that nothing happened.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Photos of Tsukushi and Ryuji were spread around school. Tsukasa believed the photos were real, despite her pleading with him to trust her. Thinking that she was framed, Tsukushi set out to find the culprit aided by the F4's Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka. Sojiro quickly learned out Ryuji's job and workplace. Tsukushi and Sojiro ran into Sakurako and Tsukasa, who denied that he was also searching. A little later, she received a call from Sakurako, telling her that Tsukasa wanted to see her. She tied Tsukushi up and called Tsukasa. He allowed himself to be beaten by Sakurako's thugs in order to protect Tsukushi. When she asked him why, he confessed that he loved her. The next day, Tsukushi defended Sakurako when Yuriko and her friends made fun of her.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Rui returns After Rui returned from France, Tsukasa claimed that he and Tsukushi were dating and gave her a cellphone. He later called her and made her meet him at a club, where she saw Rui with two girls. The following morning, she met Rui at the emergency stairwell. She admitted that she and Tsukasa were not dating, so he jokingly asked her to go out with him. Tsukasa's sister, Tsubaki later visited Tsukushi at work. She suggested that Tsukushi and Tsukasa go on a double date. The date went relatively well until Tsukasa punched Yuki's boyfriend. That night, Tsukasa's mother went to Tsukushi's house to convince her to stop seeing her son. Tsukushi's mother refused to accept her money. In the morning, Tsukushi confronted Tsukasa, but he refused to admit why he punched Yuki's boyfriend.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Tsukushi later ran into Rui, who hugged her. Tsukasa saw them and kicked Rui out of the F4. Rui then asked her on a date. That day, Tsukasa was waiting for Tsukushi outside her house. He promised to forgive her if she apologized. She refused, telling him that she was tired of his "mood swings." Tsukushi met Rui at a bookstore, where she learned about Shizuka's engagement. She attempted to hide it, but Tsukasa promptly told him when they left a restaurant. Tsukushi argued with him and stormed off. That night, Tsukushi told Yuki that she had chosen Rui. They then saw Yuki's boyfriend with a girl. Yuki ran away, causing Tsukushi lost track of her. She eventually found her with Sojiro at a theater confronting Yuki now ex-boyfriend. He told Tsukushi about what he said to Tsukasa, and she punched him in retaliation.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Teen of Japan contest After apologizing to Tsukasa, Tsukushi promised to meet him but she was unable to at the last second. Her mother informed her that her father had been laid off and later a loan shark revealed that her father had borrowed five million yen from him. She began looking for a new part-time job and submitted a leave of absence from school. Rui later told Tsukushi that her situation was caused Tsukasa's mother. Tsukushi then confronted her at her office. After leaving, she was found by Tsukasa in a few minutes. They met with Tsubaki, who suggested for Tsukushi to enter the Teen of Japan (TOJ) contest. Tsukushi began training for the competition with the F4's help. She struggled and became discouraged. Tsukushi wanted to quit, after witnessing her boss' and family's troubles. Tsukasa convinced her to continue, informing her that the F4 would protect her loved ones.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango At the TOJ contest, Tsukushi competed against Tsukasa's fiancée, Ayano Kurimaki, and her classmates, Sakurako and Yuriko. Tsukushi passed the first round by demonstrating how to protect yourself against a predator. She found herself temporarily lost in the next portion, when her clothes were ripped. Tsukushi made it to the next stage, in which she had to recite a speech. In the final level, she and Ayano played with children, the contest's special judges. They declared it a draw, so Ayano won based on total points. Tsukasa called her later to ask her to meet him the next day. Rui showed up instead to explain about Tsukasa leaving for New York. He encouraged her to go after Tsukasa and tell him her feelings. At the airport, Tsukushi thanked Tsukasa and confessed her love for him. They shared a hug and a kiss, before he left for New York.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Third year begins Tsukushi and Tsukasa had a long-distance relationship for a few months. However, he stopped answering her phone calls. Rui, Sojiro, and Akira graduated from Eitoku in March 2006 and Tsukushi began her final year in high school. Tsukushi resolved to forget Tsukusa and started studying to enter Eitoku's law school. In the meantime, she became friends with a underclassman, Junpei Oribe. She also appeared on the cover of Treasures with him. That December, Tsukushi's parents won a trip to New York. She went by herself, but was soon joined by the F4. Tsukasa acted coldly towards her. After speaking a second time, nothing was resolved and Tsukushi returned to Japan. At school, she was kidnapped by Junpei, who was seeking revenge against Tsukasa. Tsukushi get away from her captors, before Tsubaki saved her.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns In late January 2007, she attended Tsukasa's birthday party, where his engagement to Shigeru Okawahara was revealed. Tsukasa attempted to storm out with Tsukushi, though he grabbed Shigeru by accident. Tsukushi misread what happened, assuming that Tsukasa already knew her. The next day, Tsukushi ran into the girl at school. Tsukasa arrived, while Shigeru was in the bathroom. Tsukushi congratulated him on his engagement. Shigeru then bursted in and declared her intention to date Tsukasa. She spent the night with Tsukushi and asked her questions about Tsukasa. Despite her being overbearing, Tsukushi found it hard to dislike Shigeru. A couple days later, Tsukushi called Tsukasa, asking him to meet her at Yebisu Garden Place.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Returns The next day, Tsukushi was about to approach Tsukasa, before seeing Shigeru arrive and kiss him. She misunderstood the situation and left immediately. Tsukushi became more confused, when Shigeru visited her later to complain about Tsukasa telling her to leave. At school, she was ranting to the F4 when Tsukasa showed up. A fight quickly broke out and Tsukushi stormed off soon after. Tsukushi went with Yuki to Akira's house the following day. Akira had also invited Tsukasa. She and Tsukasa finally sat down to talk calmly. Tsukushi encouraged him to date Shigeru and told him goodbye. Some nights later, Shigeru cried as she told Tsukushi that Tsukasa had agreed to date her. Tsukushi then immersed herself in her studies and part-time jobs. She passed out from overwork and was sent to the hospital.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns Living alone When Tsukushi awoke in the hospital, she found Rui by her side. She attempted to go to her college entrance exam, but Rui assured her that he would have the school reschedule it. He then surprised Tsukushi by kissing her. Later, she mentioned the incident to Yuki. Tsukushi, however, did not take him seriously since she told Yuki that did not mean it "that way". That night, Tsukushi was discharged from the hospital. Upon returning home, Susumu informed her about their father being laid off. Their parents had left to go work as fishermen. Tsukushi and Susumu also had to move out of the company's house. Thankfully, Yuki's friend Sara Hinata found an apartment for them. After moving in, they were visited by Tsukasa, whom they mistook as an intruder. He revealed to them that he had bought the apartment complex and moved in across the hall.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Returns The next morning, Susumu headed off to take his high school entrance exam, while Tsukushi went to take her college exam. Afterwards, Tsukushi met with Rui to thank him for arranging the exam. Rui told her again that he liked her. Though Tsukushi initially dismissed him, she was eventually forced to recognize his seriousness. Later, she discussed what happened with Yuki and her boss. Her boss encouraged her to figure out whom she loved most. Tsukushi insisted that she was tired of Tsukasa making her "run around in circles". Over the next few days, Tsukushi noticed Susumu acting strangely. Later, she saw him with Tsukasa and became suspicious. She accused Tsukasa of not knowing what he wants. He responded by saying that Susumu helped remind him of his feelings for Tsukushi.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns Living at Tsukasa's house to Tsukasa]] Later that night, Tsukushi was visited by Kaede's secretary Nishida. He told her about Tsukasa causing Domyoji Group's stocks to fall, which lead to his friend Ken Uchida killing himself. This was why he stopped calling Tsukushi the previous year. The following night, she and Tsukasa made the floor of her apartment collapse by accident. Tsubaki invited Tsukushi to stay at the Domyojis mansion, while Susumu went to live with their parents. Meanwhile, Tsukushi learned that she had passed her exam. The same day, Shigeru reminded Tsukushi about her congratulating her when she began dating Tsukasa. Hearing this, Tsukushi began to feel guilty. She returned her necklace to Tsukasa the next day, saying "we not be happy, if we end up hurting everyone else." Tsukasa then threw the necklace into the river, but Tsukushi retrieved it.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns In the morning, Tsukushi asked Tsukasa if she could continue staying at his house as a maid. Tsukasa was opposed to the idea, but the head maid, Tama, accepted and promised to show her "no mercy." Tsukushi began working, specifically as Tsukasa's personal maid, during the morning and after school. Later, Tsukushi heard from her boss about Yuki not coming to work for a week. It took two days for Tsukushi to find Yuki with the help of Tsukasa and Akira. Yuki revealed that she was searching for something that Sojiro's first love, Sara, had wanted to show him. When she finally found it, Yuki asked Tsukushi to have Tsukasa tell Sojiro. The following day, Yuki and Sojiro encouraged her to "do her best". She then decided to tell Rui that she did not want to date him.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Returns Dating Tsukasa again One night, Tsukushi heard a noise from Tsukasa's room and went to investigate. She saw Shigeru on top of him and quickly left the room. The next day, she met with Rui. Tsukushi told him that she did not feel the same way about him since she still loved Tsukasa. Later, Shigeru lied to Tsukushi about what happened between her and Tsukasa the previous night. Tsukushi tried to ask Tsukasa about it later, but he interrupted her by revealing that his mother was coming home that day. She made up her mind to stop working at the mansion, but Tama asked her to stay. A day later, Tsukasa went to a dinner with Shigeru's parents to end their engagement. Tsukushi received a farewell voicemail from Shigeru afterwards. She made her way to the airport, where she asked Shigeru to come see her again someday.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Returns Kaede later found out about Tsukasa and Tsukushi dating. After speaking to his mother, he told Tsukushi that they no longer had to sneak around. On a date, they ran into Nishida, who informed them about Kaede firing him. Later, Tsukushi learned about Domyoji Group's failed merger and Tsukasa being disinherited by his mother. The failed merger had a huge impact on Japan's economy, which Tsukushi felt responsible for. After seeing how it effected Yuki's parents, Tsukushi visited Kaede. She asked her to fix the situation and promised to stay away from Tsukasa. That night, she broke up with Tsukasa, which he did not believe at first. Tsukushi then boarded a train to go live with her parents and brother.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukasa's memory loss Upon arriving at the village, Tsukushi learned that her parents' debts. She obtained a job on a fishing boat. The next day, Tsukasa arrived to see her. The villagers demanded to be paid by him. They accidentally pushed Susumu and Tsukasa protected him. He was hospitalized and remained unconscious for several days. When he woke up, Tsukasa did not recognize Tsukushi. The doctor explained that he was suffering from memory loss. Tsukushi continued visiting the hospital and made several attempts to help him regain his memory. In the meantime, another patient named Umi Nakajima befriended Tsukushi and later Tsukasa. Umi began spending a lot of time with Tsukasa, while he still treated Tsukushi coldly.Episode 10, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukushi went to visit Tsukasa at his house, after he was released from the hospital. Umi asked her to stop visiting since her presence "agitated" him. Frustrated, Tsukushi declared "I have had enough". Rui later invited her and Yuki to go on the F4's skiing trip. Umi also joined the group. She confessed to Tsukushi that she had fallen for Tsukasa. Later that night, Tsukushi could not find Yuki and asked Umi about her. She lied and said that Yuki was outside. Tsukushi went into the blizzard to find her. She nearly froze to death, but Tsukasa found her and brought her to an empty cabin. The situation sparked Tsukasa's memories and he finally remembered her. Several days later, on their way to Tsukushi's graduation, her family's car broke down, causing her to miss the ceremony. She ran all the way to prom, where Tsukasa proposed to her. Tsukushi accepted and their friends gathered around to congratulate them.Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns College After graduating from high school, Tsukushi began attending Eitoku University. She was pursuing her dream to become a lawyer like her role model, Shizuka. In the meantime, Tsukushi continued living with her parents and younger brother. Wedding Their wedding was announced to the public by Tsukasa in January 2011. The date was set for sometime in March. Kaede later gave Tsukushi a family heirloom, "The Smile of Venus" tiara. It was stolen that very night. However, all evidence of the theft was erased and Tsukushi's family did not believe her reports. After gathering information on the hotel's owner. Tsukushi and Tsukasa traveled to Las Vegas to confront him. Kazu Kaburagi, the owner, told them that he received a large sum to keep quiet about the incident. Akira then called to report that the tiara was up for auction in Hong Kong. The same night, Kazu gave them the money to try to win back the tiara. Tsukushi and Tsukasa tried to increase the sum at the casino, but lost. They were surprised by the arrival of Rui, Sojiro, and Akira. In Hong Kong, they successfully won the tiara back. Tsukushi became suspicious of their friends, after seeing Rui and the thief talking, causing an argument between her and Tsukasa. She then went out to dinner with Kazu, who was there for the auction. His words increased her doubts on whether she should get married to Tsukasa. On a plane, the couple was put to sleep. They found themselves on a deserted island. Her and Tsukasa's relationship remained strained for several weeks, until they remembered how much they loved each other. One day, they were brought back to Japan. A man then revealed that their journey was actually a trial he devised at the request of Tsukushi's parents. She and Tsukasa quickly forgave them, having come out of the situation stronger. They were then taken to their wedding at Yebisu Garden Place. A year later, Tsukushi revealed to Tsukasa that she was pregnant. Physical appearance Tsukushi was pretty girl, though not considered overly beautiful by her peers. She had an oval-shaped face and large, brown eyes. Her medium-length, black hair framed her face, while her short bangs obscured her eyebrows. Before standing up to the F4, Tsukushi always wore her hair exclusively in braided pigtails. She later mostly wore her down, displaying her newfound confidence. Personality and traits Prior to enrolling at Eitoku, Tsukushi was a sociable person. She disliked the environment at Eitoku, where she was surrounded by selfish and careless classmates. Tsukushi went against her personality by acting passive while watching others be bullied. Before high school, she always stood up for her friends. She grew to dislike her docile behavior and saved Sakurako from the F4 on impulse. After the incident, she became stronger and was able to regain some of her old self. Tsukushi was a kind, likable person. She had a strong sense of justice, which lead her to decide to become a lawyer. Having grown up poor, Tsukushi was a hard-worker and did not take anything for granted. Behind the scenes *Tsukushi is portrayed by Mao Inoue in Hana Yori Dango (2005), Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), and the feature film, Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). * and plays younger versions of Tsukushi in the first episode of Hana Yori Dango. *She is mentioned in the seventh episode of Hana Nochi Hare (2018) though not by name. Tama describes her as an "ordinary girl" to Haruto and Oto. Nishida also says that Haruto and Oto reminds him of "them", referring to Tsukushi and Tsukasa. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Makino family (drama) Category:Tokyo residents Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Teen of Japan participants (drama)